


Running So Fast We Can Fly

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: When Blaine's ex-husband takes their daughter to London with his new boyfriend Sebastian tells Blaine he can't stay in bed and mope for the week. Blaine just doesn't know why the heck that involved Vegas.Prompt: Running Away/Elopement





	Running So Fast We Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaine Week](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
> Title from Inseparable by Jonas Brothers.
> 
> I changed my mind yesterday morning and scrapped the few thousand words I'd written of my other idea (to be finished another time because it was still a fun idea) to write this instead. So, as with yesterday's, it's a tad rushed. I can't write unless I'm on a deadline.
> 
> Also in contrast with day one, this one is rather Kurt unfriendly.

Sebastian scowls at the door, reaching into his pocket to pull out the key. He should’ve known Blaine wasn’t going to answer the door. That’s why he’d gotten the key in the first place but he’d hoped he wouldn’t have had to use it.

“Blaine?” he calls out as he steps into the too-bare apartment. The lack of decorations makes him scowl even worse. He closes the door carefully and toes out of his shoes.

Blaine’s planning on moving soon which is his excuse for why he hasn’t replaced what his douchebag ex-husband had taken when he’d moved out years ago. Too bad Blaine’s been making that excuse the same amount of time. The only room that’s completely decorated has the door closed and Sebastian hesitates, wondering if Blaine’s crying in there.

But no, he can hear quiet sobs coming from the master bedroom and so he continues down the hallway, pushing the door open. “Blaine?”

“Sebastian!” Blaine says, sitting up and Sebastian’s heart clenches because the other man looks like a wreck. He had thought he had hated Hummel in high school but it’s nothing compared to how he feels about the man now. Blaine tries to wipe his eyes but winces. Sebastian can only imagine how sensitive they are considering they look like they’re glowing red. “What are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

“I went to Sam’s house. He’s just as worried as I am so he gave me the key. You’re too handsome to stay in bed moping all the time,” Sebastian responds, looking at the pile of used tissues on the nightstand and the plate of untouched food on the other one. 

Blaine seems to notice, a flush flooding his cheeks. “That’s what a parent’s supposed to do when they have free time right? Take time to themselves?”

“No,” Sebastian says flatly, going around the bed to grab the plate. He wonders when the last time Blaine’s eaten. “How long are Hummel and Hepburn going to be in London?”

A moment and then Blaine sighs. “Twelve more days. They left two days ago. Kurt’s already sent me a dozen pictures of Hepburn and his new boyfriend,” Blaine spits out, pulling the blanket just a little tighter over him.

Sebastian would like to think that Hummel just wants to involve Blaine in the experience. He knows the other man, though. He knows that even though he’d been the one to find a new boyfriend and life, Hummel is constantly trying to hurt Blaine. Just like when they were together, if Sebastian’s honest. “I see. Get up, Blaine, we’re going out.”

“Out?”

“Yes, out. Outside of this empty apartment. Away from your daughter’s fully decorated but still empty bedroom.” Blaine’s breathing hitches and Sebastian sighs, sitting down on the bed and looking at the other man. He’d like to think he’s matured since he was a teenager and so he tries to speak a little kinder. “Blaine, you can’t just stay here and wallow for the next two weeks.”

“I’ve been working. I’ve been writing,” Blaine points out, gesturing towards a notebook that’s open to a half-filled page. 

“And you’re a fantastic writer but seriously. Where do you wanna go? Karaoke? Gay bar? Wanna get laid?”

The last is obviously a joke that has Blaine halfhearted narrowing his eyes at the other man. Convincing Blaine doesn’t take as long as Sebastian had thought it would. Maybe Blaine realizes that he can’t wallow here because he turns his head to look at the shades over the window. “I want to drink and have fun and forget. I don’t wanna be here. I want to show Kurt that I… that I have a life too.”

Sebastian’s brows furrow as he looks at him and then he pulls out his phone. Blaine leans up, trying to see the screen but Sebastian tilts it away from him. “Nuh-uh. Go shower and then pack a suitcase. I know just the place.”

“That doesn’t sound very comforting,” Blaine murmurs but he does as he’s told.

At least Sebastian doesn’t have to drag him out of bed, he thinks. They’ll have to go by his apartment for his things too. And he should probably send a message to his office, although he, just like Blaine, can work from home just as easily. Blaine’s more important and he has a feeling this is going to be just what Blaine needs.

\---

“Vegas. Sebastian, really? Why Vegas?” Blaine asks as he stares at the ticket while they wait in line for security. The other man had been waiting for Blaine to finally ask. 

Sebastian smirks, pulling his jacket off to put in the bin to go through the metal detector. “Vegas is the perfect place to have fun and to forget. Besides, you know Hummel will hate that you’re in that kind of place without him.”

Blaine hums a little as he leans down to untie his shoes because that’s true. If Sebastian tries to catch a peak of Blaine’s ass as he leans down, well, he’s never made a secret of his desire. “Kurt’s never been to Las Vegas. I haven’t either.”

That puts a pause to Sebastian admiring Blaine’s ass, his eyes sliding up his body to meet Blaine’s. “What?”

“I’ve never gone to Las Vegas. It was never the kind of place that Kurt or I would want to go. And then we had Hepburn and we stopped taking vacations,” Blaine says, focusing on his laces again.

Sebastian knows what he isn’t saying. It’s not the kind of place that Hummel would go. Because he knows that Blaine will love it. The bright lights and the sounds and the atmosphere. It’s right up Blaine’s alley. But Blaine’s always been so much more fun than Hummel. “Well, we’re going now. And don’t worry. I’ll take plenty of pictures that you can send to Hummel.”

Blaine doesn’t respond but Sebastian can see the small smile on his lips as they move forward in line.

\---

Sebastian tries valiantly to wipe the fond smile off his face and fails spectacularly as Blaine sits on the ledge next to the window. He looks almost like a child, his face pressed against the glass as he watches people go by on the street below.

“I wanted to get a suite but apparently they’re booked. No idea why since it’s off-season but I at least got you a view of the strip,” Sebastian says, coming to join him. It’s already evening so there are bright lights on either side of them and the party is definitely going on below. Off-season or not, the party is always going in Las Vegas. That’s part of why Sebastian knew it was a good choice.

“You got me a hotel room in a castle,” Blaine whispers, awe still evident in his voice, not bothering to look away from their window.

Sebastian snorts, inwardly patting himself on the back. The spoiled brat in him had immediately looked at the nicer hotels on the strip but he’d had a feeling the child in Blaine would be fascinated by Excalibur. It had obviously been the right choice and he’d realized it when Blaine had gasped in their cab as they’d pulled up to the hotel. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Blaine mumbles but there’s no real heat behind it.

Even though he knows Blaine is joking, Sebastian moves forward, resting a gentle hand on Blaine’s back until Blaine looks at him. “I wouldn’t laugh at you,” he says solemnly, looking into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, the way he does when he’s truly happy. Sebastian is thrilled he can provide this distraction. Blaine’s the best father he’s ever met. His entire world revolves around his daughter. He’d been loath to let Hepburn go with Hummel for the two-week trip to London but their custody arrangement meant Kurt had the right to do it. Sebastian hates Hummel.

“You’re so sweet,” Blaine whispers, grabbing Sebastian’s hand as it slides down, tangling their fingers together.

“Don’t tell anybody. You’ll ruin my reputation,” Sebastian responds. It’s something he’d told Blaine dozens of times as a teenager and it makes him laugh, leaning towards the taller one. Sebastian shifts himself, opening up his arms so that Blaine can lean fully against him.

Blaine tenses for only a moment before settling in. Sebastian tangles his fingers over Blaine’s stomach and Blaine rests his hands on top. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Tonight we sleep because tomorrow we start drinking the second we wake up. And we see where the day takes us. I booked the room through the day before Kurt coming back so we have time. There’s so much to see. Plus quite a few karaoke bars and strip clubs.” 

Blaine laughs, turning his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian draws in a sharp breath because he would only have to just lean forward to press his lips to Blaine’s. It would be so easy and he has a feeling Blaine wouldn’t push him away. But this trip isn’t supposed to be about stressing Blaine out further and he knows the other man would have some sort of anxiety about them. Maybe later, Sebastian tells himself.

Instead, they brush their teeth side by side and then each get into one of the queen beds. Once the lights are out, Sebastian turns onto his side facing the wall, trying to make himself comfortable.

“He doesn’t even like spending time with her,” Blaine whispers from the other bed. It’s so quiet Sebastian knows Blaine doesn’t expect a response.

But Sebastian turns over to face him. “He’s a dick, B. There’s nothing else to say.”

“He just does it to hurt me. He walked out on me when she was a baby and then came crawling back when he had a fancy new boyfriend who wondered why he never saw his daughter,” Blaine continues. Sebastian knows all of this but he listens anyway. “It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. But you’re such an amazing father anyway. You deal with it. That’s what adults do.”

Sebastian waits for a response but none comes. He’s thinking Blaine fell asleep until he hears the quiet crying from the other bed. Sebastian shoots up and he’s on the other bed, pulling Blaine into his arms before he can even think about it. Blaine doesn’t try to push him away. They curl together, Sebastian holding Blaine protectively and Blaine pressing his face to Sebastian’s chest.

“I know. It’s okay,” Sebastian whispers into Blaine’s hair. He knows the other man isn’t crying over Hummel, not really. They’d divorced years ago and Blaine has said he very rarely misses him. But using their daughter to hurt Blaine is the way to get to him. He hates Hummel.

\---

They wake up tangled together. Sebastian doesn’t admit that he woke up first and watched Blaine for a few minutes while he slept. There’s something so peaceful about Blaine while he’s sleeping. Sebastian wants Blaine to be able to worry less in his life too. He recalls his friends as a teenager joking about how whipped he was and he curses himself as he changes while Blaine showers quickly.

They buy their first drink in Excalibur and then go sight-seeing. Blaine buys overpriced M&Ms from the store, ignoring Sebastian telling him it’s a waste of money. They take pictures together that they post on snapchat and facebook, just to make sure Hummel will see them. They eat at a buffet and play some slot machines. Blaine giggles a lot and leans his head against Sebastian’s head eventually as they sit next to each other on the slot machines.

It’s nice. It’s a good day and they round it off with some karaoke at the bar.

The next day is much of the same although they do take a taxi to go downtown, taking in the sights there.

It’s their third day that Hummel calls Blaine for more than just Hepburn to wish Blaine goodnight.

“She’s sick,” Hummel says flatly into the phone.

Sebastian can see as Blaine’s face pales. He’d put the phone on speaker as he’d straightened his tie but now Blaine moves forward to press it against his ear.

“What’s wrong with her?... Did you guys eat anything weird?... Did you take her to a doctor?... I don’t care, Ku- Kurt, I don’t care about that… Kurt, let me talk to her… Kurt!... Thank you… Hey baby…”

Sebastian wonders whether he should step outside but he doesn’t want to leave Blaine alone to deal with this. Instead, he steps forward to sit next to Blaine on the bed. He knows he made a good choice when Blaine’s hand finds his and he squeezes.

“Honey, I’m too far away to pick you up right now… I know… Hep, honey, I know… Papa will take care of you…”

Sebastian rubs Blaine’s back as the other man tries valiantly not to cry. Honestly, Sebastian can’t even hear the little girl begging for Blaine to pick her up but he’s feeling a little heartbroken himself. He fucking hates Hummel.

“Baby, you just have a few more days then you’ll be home… I know, Papa told me… You’re gonna feel better soon… Okay, get some rest… Kurt, just take care of her please… I don’t care! You’re the one who wanted to take her on this damn trip and now you’re acting like this! Be her father! She needs it right now.”

There’s no response from the other hand and Blaine grips his phone tightly before tossing it onto the other bed.

“He hung up on me. God, I can’t believe him. He’s so selfish,” Blaine whispers.

Sebastian can only hold him although Blaine doesn’t actually cry. Instead, Sebastian can feel Blaine taking deep breaths before finally sitting up.

“Come on. Let’s drink,” Blaine says with a decisive nod.

The day starts to get blurry before lunch.

“You’re right. This is fun,” Blaine murmurs, his lips brushing the sensitive skin on Sebastian’s neck. 

Sebastian knows they continue drinking. He can remember sweet daiquiris on the strip, Blaine giggling and falling on one of the walkways over the street, playing a card game he doesn’t remember at one of the tables. They do another buffet for dinner with the unlimited drink package although Sebastian doesn’t remember what they eat. 

There’s an Elvis impersonator somewhere. So many pictures that Sebastian realizes Blaine starts sending directly to Kurt. Sebastian promises Blaine they’ll do the New York, New York roller coaster another day because his stomach won’t handle it. As they walk into the hotel, he remembers Blaine leaning against his side.

“Kurt always wanted to get married in a castle, the bastard,” Blaine had mumbled, his eyes narrowing.

That’s where the memories end.

\---

Neither one of them wake up before noon the next morning.

Sebastian groans when he finally does start to gain consciousness. His head is pounding, his mouth is dry and he’s still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Blaine and him had ended up in the same bed again, no surprise there, and Sebastian carefully tries to extricate himself without waking up the other man. No need for them both to be in pain.

‘Getting coffee and breakfast. And ibuprofen. Stay. I’ll be back. -S’

He leaves a post-it note on the pillow next to Blaine’s head in case he wakes up and heads towards the elevator. He doesn’t care what he gets as long as it’s fast.

While he waits for the elevator to come up, he feels his headache disappearing as he realizes that he has six missed calls from Hummel. His heart immediately starts pounding in overtime as he wonders whether something’s wrong with Hepburn.

Hummel doesn’t even say hello when he answers. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Sebastian winces at the shrill volume, holding the phone away from his aching temple. The headache is immediately back in full force. “Currently getting coffee for my hangover. What are you doing?”

“I don’t find that funny!” Hummel responds in that same high voice. He ignores Sebastian’s hurried shushes. “Did you two go to Vegas specifically to get married?”

Sebastian laughs and then grabs his head, regretting it immediately. “Don’t know where you go that idea, asshole, but I’m not here to marry Blaine.”

“You- How drunk were you yesterday?”

“None of your business,” Sebastian responds in a tone he attempts to be cheery. He’s not sure how well he manages it with the hangover pounding his brain.

There’s a delayed response from the speaker as his phone beeps and he frowns, pulling it down to look at it. There are six picture messages from Hummel and he opens the first one. It’s a screenshot from snapchat, he sees quickly, of an Elvis impersonator and Blaine and Sebastian- he drops his phone. Then scrambles to pick it up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Hummel?” Sebastian hisses.

“What do you think _you’re_ doing? Blaine can do better than you. How dare you bring him to Vegas, get him drunk and coerce him to marry you.”

Sebastian laughs although he finds nothing funny about the situation. He’s still on a quest for coffee first but immediately after, he needs to get back to the room and ask Blaine what he remembers. “God, you have the same victim complex you always had. Blaine’s an adult and if we got married it’s what we both wanted.”

“If,” Hummel scoffs and Sebastian imagines he can hear him pacing as he finally spots a coffee shop and makes a beeline. “Hepburn’s going to be devastated if Blaine married you.”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian says, his patience finally snapping and he hits the end call button with probably too much force. He can barely order his coffee, his voice shaking as he orders a handful of pastries as well.

Blaine’s awake when he gets back up to the room, sitting on the bed with a piece of paper in front of him. Sebastian has a bad feeling he knows what it is.

“We got a ride to the Justice Center apparently,” Blaine says, holding up his phone to show the receipt and then he holds up the marriage license. 

Sebastian hands over Blaine’s coffee, sets down the bag of pastries, and then sits down heavily. “Do you remember?”

It makes him feel marginally better that Blaine shakes his head. “No. I remember thinking, maybe saying, that Kurt always wanted to get married in a castle. I was thinking it would serve him right if I got married in a castle when we got married in a barn. I guess I must’ve voiced that.”

Sebastian probably shouldn’t but he has to laugh. It sounds so ridiculous that the two would get married to spite Hummel but he supposes it’s only fair. It’s not as if Sebastian would’ve said no anytime Blaine asked him to marry him.

“This isn’t funny,” Blaine snaps, turning his head to Sebastian and throwing the marriage certificate at him. The paper floats to the floor in between their beds and Sebastian looks down at it as it lands writing side down. “We just became the biggest cliché.”

“Is that your problem with us getting married?” Sebastian asks curiously, picking up the certificate to read it. 

Blaine groans, throwing up his hands and heading towards the ledge to look out the window. “That’s not the point, Sebastian.”

Sebastian doesn’t hesitate as he joins Blaine. “I think it is. B, do you remember when you first called me again?”

“I needed a lawyer for custody,” Blaine mumbles.

“Yeah and I had to tell you that I couldn’t do that. Then I asked you out for drinks to discuss the case with you anyway. I still found you an excellent lawyer. And then those drinks turned into coffee dates again, karaoke nights, dinner at our apartments. You know how I’ve felt about you since we were teenagers.”

Those words make Blaine’s face fall and he stands up again, pacing back over to sit on the bed. Sebastian follows him and ignores the way Blaine glares. “We’re not teenagers anymore. I’m a father, Sebastian.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, reaching out to grab both of Blaine’s hands when Blaine tries to stand up again. “I know. Is that why you’re fighting this so hard? I like Hepburn. Besides, she deserves a second dad who’s not a self-centered douche. And that’s coming from me.”

“Sebastian! Stop joking about this!” Blaine says, his voice nearly as shrill as Kurt’s had been.

And Sebastian feels his patience snap, just as it had with Hummel and Blaine’s jaw drops. “That’s the way I am, Blaine! I joke but you think I’m not serious? I _love_ you. I have since we were teenagers. I would’ve married you every single fucking time Kurt Hummel walked away. Sleeping around meant nothing when it compared to you. Nothing did!”

Blaine’s mouth closes hard but he shakes his head. “Sebastian… what are you saying?”

“How can you not know that? Everybody did,” Sebastian says with a laugh, looking down at their hands and then back up to meet Blaine’s eyes. “They teased me about how much I adored you. I will do anything for you, Blaine. Gather up all my paperwork and fly across the entire country to take you out to get a smile on your face again. Become a father. You’re right. We’re not teenagers anymore. If you don’t love me that’s fine. Tell me and we can get the marriage annulled easy. But if you-”

Sebastian can’t even finish because Blaine is pulling his hands free to throw them around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him close to kiss him. Electricity seems to course through them as Sebastian reaches up to cup Blaine’s cheeks, smiling when Blaine whimpers as he pulls back slightly.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere,” Sebastian whispers, hoping Blaine realizes he doesn’t just mean right now. 

The look Blaine gives him makes him feel like he could fly. “You want this? This is _crazy_ , Sebastian. We’ve never even dated.”

“Does that matter? I love you. I’d love you if the sex was horrible. I’d love you if you ate pineapple on your pizza and told me you hate Paris. I’d love you if you told me you still loved your ex,” Sebastian says the last one quietly, watching Blaine’s eyes carefully.

But there’s no doubt evident on the other man’s face. “I don’t. I don’t love Kurt anymore. I haven’t in a long time, I promise you that.”

Sebastian nods, waiting only a moment. “And?”

“And I love you,” Blaine whispers, his smile bright enough to rival the sun, his arms still around Sebastian’s neck. “I loved you way before I should have. I can’t say I regret what I had with Kurt because it gave me Hepburn. But… I love you with everything in me.”

Sebastian doesn’t need to hear any more. He leans forward to kiss Blaine again. Maybe this never would’ve happened if not for Hummel. Maybe he doesn’t hate him quite so much.

No. He definitely hates him.


End file.
